Foxy x Chica
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: A choxy fanfic. Hope you enjoy. :) Also available on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Foxy POV

I used to be a really cool, funny part of the fazbear crew until the owners thought that I was to scary to be around little kids who come here to see me. After they put up the "out of order" sign up in front of me stage the mechanic came in and shut me down. Then they just left me there to die. Fortunately I have some nice friends who come to see me after closing time.

Freddy "Hey how you hanging on?"

" I don't know it's really lonely during the day. I bet its better out there where all the people are glad to see you."

" Hey you might not be up there right now but that doesn't mean you won't be up there some other day."

He then gets up, pats me on the back and walks away. After awhile of laying on my back thinking I hear a lovely voice chirp.

"Hey Foxy, how you doing? You know after hours you are allowed out of Pirate's Cove."

I get up really fast for some reason. I don't know why I get so nervous when Chica is around.

" Yeah I know just its peaceful in here and I have time to think about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" She says while getting closer to me.

"Oh I don't know just stuff."

"Well then let's get you out and about to start thinking about stuff." She says that while jumping on my back.

"Now mush!" I just sigh and start jogging to the party room. Once we get there I see Bonnie and Freddy sitting talking about something but I couldn't find out what.

"I see you finally out moving those good legs if yours." Bonnie says while winking at me.

I may not be doing anything during the day but at least I have every night to look forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy POV

We were all doing our best to entertain the kids that would come to our pizzeria but for some reason the kids just would not stay entertained. The amount of people that actually came just kept shrinking by the second.

After about a year there just wasn't enough people coming to keep Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria up on its feet and then one day it closed down. When all the people left they left us behind. There was nothing but broken down tables and chairs left. We all waited for one day that they would come back but they never did.

Bonnie "Freddy?"

"Yes Bonnie I'm over here."

"Well I was wondering what we are going to do now."

She then sat down next to me.

"I don't know. Its not like we are going to die but it gets lonely."

" Yeah I guess its what Foxy has felt all those years before."

"Yeah I guess so."

We both look over to see Foxy sitting on the edge of his stage.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Foxy is a strong guy. He won't break so easily then we got up and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie POV

After about a year of staying in that old building something happened that has never happened ever before. What looked like a portal began to appear right outside our building.

Freddy "Hey! You guys see that!"

Foxy "Yeah what is it!"

"I don't know!"

Then the noise started getting louder. Freddy and I then ran outside not caring if anyone saw us.

"Freddy what should we do?"

"I don't know we will just have wait and find out but try to stick with the others if we go somewhere I want us to stay together."

I nodded then we ran back inside and told the others and we all gathered in the middle of the main room. Then we waited until we heard nothing. I heard nothing but absolute quiet.

After a few minutes of waiting in the quiet I finally open my eyes to see my friends laying next to me on a hill.

"Hey Freddy. Wake up."

"Huh? Where are we and why do you look like that?"

"What do you me-"

I say while looking at my hands which look... human! Then I look at the rest of me and I'm wearing a purple shirt and purplish pants. And I have long black hair with a purple streak going through it. Then I realized that I was human! I look down at my chest to look to see if I have my... you know... boobs back and sure enough I do. They're pretty big too. Then I look back at Freddy and see he has changed too.

"Woah! You look good."

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing. I didn't say anything. Look at yourself."

He then looks down at his hands then everywhere else. He has jeans on and a black shirt. But he also had a cool looking brown jacket over him. His hair was a good shade of brown. He looks hot.

"What are you looking at?"

" What!? I'm not looking at anything!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. And you're probably staring at my amazing body aren't you?"

" What! No! I'm not a perv!"

"Admit it you want my body!"

I saw while jumping on him then we roll down the hill.

Chica POV

When I wake up I hear Bonnie laughing and Freddy yelling. I sit up and look around. We were on a hill with trees around and a slight breeze through the air. And over in the distance there was a lake. This place was so peaceful and beautiful. As I was looking around I see Foxy laying on the floor asleep next to me. I started to wake him when I realized he wasn't the way he was before. He looked human. He wasn't wearing a shirt either. That made me blush a little. He was wearing torn brown shorts. And he was wearing cute little fox ears on a band on his head. Then I saw his hook hand. Out of all the things that could have stayed behind the hook didn't. Why does he always have to be the one that suffers. I started crying at the thought of him being alone and having to put up with everything that anyone says or does to him.

Foxy POV

I was asleep when I felt tears hitting my chest. I look up to see Chica crying above me. Why? Why is she crying? I put my hand on her cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

She opened her eyes fast like and kind of jumped. I guess I startled her.

"I crying because I finally understand the pain and suffering you have gone through all your life."

"Its okay. I'm a lot stronger than I may look. By the way you look different."

"Oh yeah where ever we went it changed us or at least us 2 I don't know about Freddy or Bonnie."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know I think they rolled down the hill playing. I heard them laughing."

" Oh."

There was a pause for a moment. Then I broke the silence.

"You look really pretty."

"Thanks."

She blushed a little. She looks so cute when she does that.

"Oh yeah I changed too."

Then I see looking at herself. She had a lite shade of gold and was wearing a yellow shirt. She also wore a yellow skirt. What's so cute is that she still has her bib that says 'let's eat.' Her skin is pretty white too. She's not ghost white but not really tan either. The only other color her skin is red when she blushes. I am kind of the same.

"Why do I have small boobs?"

She says while looking down.

"Its okay. Your still just as pretty as before."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Then she sat next to me and we both look over the hill to the beautiful land.


	4. Chapter 4

Chica POV

As I was sleeping next to Foxy I was awoken by Bonnie standing above me looking at me with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?"

" Oh nothing. (Giggles)"

Then I realized I was snugged up with Foxy. My face started to get a deep red.

"Its okay. Your secret is safe with me."

I smile at her.

"And me."

Then Freddy walked up behind Bonnie.

"Thanks. Wait secret from who?"

"The others in this place. There are many people here."

"Yeah there are people who weren't people from the human world too." Freddy says while pointing at a small city in the distance.

"How are we going to get there?"

"By walking of course."

"But that will take forever."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically.

" Stand up." Bonnie says. So I do and the city seems a lot closer than before.

"Oh."

"What's all this commotion about?"

Foxy asked while getting up.

"We are going to a city. Its over there." And I point to the city.

After awhile of walking it started to get cold and Foxy didn't have any clothes on accept brown shorts. I wish I could help but I don't have any extra clothes. Then I see Freddy take off his brown jacket and hands it to him.

Bonnie" Aren't you cold Freddy?"

"Not really. As you know I am a bear. Now are you cold?"

"Yeah kind of but I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Then let me help."

After he says that he grabs Bonnie by her waist and hugs her tightly.

" Warm yet?"

"I am now."

She says while in his arms.

Now that I think of it I am cold too but I didn't say anything. Then I feel two arms wrap around me.

"Wait who!?"

"Shhh.. its okay its just me."

Then I turn too see Foxy holding me close to his body with the jacket around me also. I blush. Then we continue walking.

After a little while of walking we made it to the city. Once we got in we saw other people. Then one of then stopped us. He told us he knew a cool clothes shop down the road. He was talking to Foxy and I only because Bonnie and Freddy look really good already. So we walked down to the store and looked around. I found a cute small yellow shirt to wear to try to make myself look more attractive. Then I got jeans and yellow shoes. Then I found a brush and put my hair in a nice way. Then I saw Foxy walk out of his changing room and he looked really hot. He didn't have a shirt but he wore a red pirates coat and had a cool wide brim hat that was red and had a feather in it. He had jeans on as well. He had cool looking boots too. He also had his hook hand and eye patch.

"You ready to go?"

"Huh oh yeah let's go."

I was staring at him and got lost in his looks. Then as we walk out we took a deep breathe and started to explore. The city was a lot bigger than it looked. There were buildings of all kinds. There were stores and hotels and houses and things like that. It was really nice spending time with Foxy all alone. Maybe tomorrow I'll tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

Foxy POV

As Chica and I were walking around the town we stumbled across a building that said fortune teller. We looked at each other and said why not? So we walk in.

"Ahh welcome my friends. This is the place where you will find out your true fortune."

He sounded like a nice guy. So I trusted him. When we got to the table and put our hands together he started mumbling words that I couldn't understand. After a few minutes he suddenly let go of our hands in shock.

"What what happened?"

" Oh no. You are in very danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Your friend. The one who goes by the name of Freddy is in very much danger. You all are."

"What is going to happen?"

"Go find your friend. Help him!"

He started to shove us out the door. After we were out of the door he closed it.

"Where could they be? We have to help them."

We started running all over the place trying to find them.

Eventually we found them.

"Hay! Freddy, Bonnie come here!"

"What?" Freddy said right before he got tackled then thrown into a building.

" Freddy!"

The man who did that looked like an average person but when he looked at me his eyes were glowing blue. When Freddy got out of the rubble then man suddenly appeared in front of him. Then he lifted his hand and put it in an arrow shape what looked like he was about to stab Freddy.

"Hey no stop!"

Then he jabbed his hand into Freddy's chest. Then freddy started glowing blue and the man started to disappear. After the man disappeared Freddy was just standing there not moving.

Bonnie" Are you okay?"

He didn't answer. Then he looked up with his mouth open and a gold liquid started coming out of his mouth. It started to cover all of his body. After it was finished his entire body was covered in gold. He was now a Golden Freddy.


	6. Chapter 6

Freddy POV

After getting stabbed in the chest everything went black. I was in an infinite void of darkness.

I called.

I waited.

I waited.

I waited.

I waited for someone to talk to me.

I called.

Then I saw someone. He looked similar to me but different. He looked... gold!? He was made of gold. We stared each other down for 10 seconds until he disappeared then reappeared in front of me. He grabbed my throat and lifted me off the ground and started moving forward until I hit a wall which I didn't even know existed. He started tightening his grip. He was a lot stronger than I was.

Foxy POV

After he was consumed completely by the gold he ran towards me even faster than I could and grabbed me by the throat and started running until I hit a wall. His grip started tightening. With my hook I slashed against his forearm. He looked at the cut and back at me then threw me across the road. I immediately got up in a stance ready to fight.

Freddy POV

As he was tightening I saw a cut suddenly appear on his arm. I have no idea how it got there but it did because he then threw me behind him. I got up and stated as he started walking towards me.

"I need to win. I need to win. I NEED TO WIN!"

I ran at him and grabbed him by the legs and threw him on the ground hard enough to make where ever I am shake. I got on him and started punching him until he grabbed me by the face and bashed me against a wall. He continued doing that until my vision started fading. At this rate I would pass out before I could do anything else. He was like a machine. He would attack me perfectly and do it without any emotion. How can someone be so lifeless. As my eyes began to close do to many hits to the head and body I heard a voice. My eyes immediately shot open.

Foxy POV

Right as he was walking towards me he fell over. It made me confused. He just stopped moving and fell on his face. As I got closer to it, it shot up and grabbed me by the shirt and hit me in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of me. It did it again then threw me again. As it walked to me I heard Bonnie say something.

"Please stop Freddy."

It stopped moving.

Freddy POV

"Please stop Freddy."

I heard her, I heard Bonnie asking me to stop. What? What was I doing. She sounded sad. As it continually hit me I grabbed its wrist and started applying pressure. I started crushing its wrist. It soon let go of me and stumbled back.

I will stop. Iwillstopit. IWILLSTOPIT!

I ran towards it and bashed it upside its head which made it go flying across the way. I ran to it again and started stomping its head into the ground. Lower and lower it sank. My shoe mark starting to be in printed in its head. It then grabbed my foot and flipped me. I got up and tackled it. I was hitting it when I saw that it was hitting hard enough to dent the metal with my BEAR hands. (Haha) Eventually I hit it hard enough to knock off his mask. Then I noticed it changed from another humanish opponent to a machine.

"Well in that case."

I said while jabbing my fist straight through his chest ripping out anything I could grab. Then I saw its eyes shut down as the place around us started lighting up.

Bonnie POV

It was about to hit Foxy again when it stopped and fell over. Then I heard someone. It was Freddy! I went to what used to look like a man was now a machine and took off the mask to see a familiar face. It was Freddy smiling slightly at me. I blushed a little.

"Hey you want to help me out of here?"

"Sure hang on a sec."

I started undoing to screws and hooks in the suit and took off the chest piece. He sat up. I smiled at him as he smiled at me.

"Thanks for saying something."

"Yeah."

I laugh a little.

"You know I have never seen how beautiful you were until now."

"Wait wh-"

I was interrupted by the feeling of a pair of lips connecting to mine. I looked down to see him kissing me. I then relax and kiss him back. He felt so good against my lips. He was strong and yet so gentle. I love him and he loves me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chica POV

After we took off the head and chest piece of the gold suit we saw Freddy in it smiling at us. Bonnie was the closest because she was really concerned. If he couldn't see how much she loved him then he is as blind as a bat. Foxy and I were standing back as they talked then I heard Freddy say something.

"You know I've never seen how beautiful you were until now."

Then I saw Freddy grab her by the chin and kiss her. I guess I was wrong about Freddy. At first I could see Bonnie was surprised but then she slowly closed her eyes and sank into the kiss. They sat there for as long as they could before they needed to get air again. They looked at each other. Then Bonnie smiled and help Freddy out of the suit.

"Hey Foxy, are you okay?"

I asked him remembering that he was fighting the golden suit.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've felt worse."

"Okay just checking."

" What were you worried for me?"

He says while picking me up by the waist. I started laughing as he swung me around.

"Well are you two love birds done or should we wait?"

I heard Freddy ask. We looked at him then at each other and blushed a deep red. He put me down and we all started walking to a hotel because we haven't found a place to stay at yet. Once we got in to the place Freddy and Bonnie got there own room and we got ours. Once we opened our room door we saw that there was only one bed.

"I could sleep on the floor if you want."

"No I could."

"No because it could get cold at night."

"Then let me keep you warm."

I saw him say that while looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"(Sigh) if you want."

He then picked me up and swung me onto the bed.

"Its getting pretty late. Do you want to got to bed?"

"Only if its with you."

I said that to him while putting my arms around his neck and sliding myself under him.

"Never thought you would want to move this quickly."

He smirked at me.

"You know we do have the room to our selves?"

"Yes... would you like to do something?"

" Depends, will you be gentle?"

He just smirled at me and lowered his head closer to mine. Then I closed the space between us and place my lips on his. He tasted so good. I put my tongue in his mouth and started licking his. I moaned a little but not very much. Then he started going down my neck placing kisses along my neck then down to my upper chest. Then he...

Cliffhanger!


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: adultcontent.

Chica POV

He started kissing my neck then he went down to my upper chest. Then he stopped.

"What happened? It was getting good."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Of course."

I leaned in and kissed him again.

" It would make me one lucky chick."

"If you want."

He then went back down my neck and then he started taking off my shirt. Once he got it all the way off he started licking my breast. I moaned as he continued and his hand was massaging the other. I started to take off his coat and then he stopped and went down to my skirt strap and started to pull it down. Once he got it off I started taking off his pants. After some struggling we eventually became completely naked. I put my legs on his side as be continued kissing me. With my hand I felt down his body down to his length. I grabbed it and started pumping. I heard him say my name so I continued to do it faster. I've never done it before so I didn't know if I was doing it right. He then leaned back against the wall so I could get a better view and grip. I went down to the point where his length was directly in my face. I continued pumping.

"Chica... I'm..."

Once he said that I put him in my mouth and started sucking. He called my name again before I felt this hot liquid in my mouth. I didn't want to stop it out so I swallowed. I took him out of my mouth and wiped the white substances from around my mouth. I smiled at him and start crawling up towards him. Once I got on the right position I sat up on top of his length. I didn't put him in me yet but I started grinding against him. He then started feeling my breasts again rubbing my nipples with his thumbs. Then his hands travelded down my sides to my waist. That gave me the signal to put him in me. So I grabbed his length and pointed it up a my entrance and slowly put him in me. I moaned loudly as he went in me. His length was so big it filled me up all the way. He started pushing me up then brought me back down on top of him. Because of the force it made my breasts bounce up and down. He started slow at first but eventually started picking up speed. I continued to moan out his name as he did the same with me. I heard the bed creaking as I was pushed back on him.

"Foxy... I'm..."

"I know I am too."

After he said that I lasted another thirty seconds of him slamming me onto him before I did one last moan and came on top of his length. He did the same but he was inside of me. I could feel the warm liquids go inside of me.

After that I laid down on his chest and didn't take him out of me. I just laid there on his chest with his length inside of me. My legs around him. He kissed my head again and laid back down.

"Wow you are very pleasing."

" Yeah same with you."

"And this was your first time?"

" Yep."

"You felt like a pro."

I blushed and closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorryfor 2 lemonsinarowbutitfits. WARNINGADULTCONTENT.

Bonnie POV

After we got back from our little adventure we went into our hotel room. I was tired so I laid myself down on the bed. Freddy did the same.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could relax for awhile. It is pretty late."

"If you want."

Then I got undressed and got into bed. I only had panties and a bra on. I saw Freddy get undressed and he only had his boxers on. I blushed a little and rolled over.

"Come on Freddy I don't bite."

He smiled then got into bed with me. I rolled over to him and put my arm on his chest.

"You know Freddy being in bed with you half naked really turns me on."

"I turn you on?"

"Yeah."

I say while biting my lower lip.

"We are alone in here. What do you say we have a little fun?"

"You read my mind."

I sit up on his chest and lean closer to his face. Then I kiss him. As I kiss him I feel his hands starting to slide down my body to my butt. He grabs me which makes me moan a little. I sit back up and start grinding against him. Then I go down to his length and pull off his boxers. His is really big! But then again he was a bear before. I smile a him and start pumping on his length. I hear him say my name a couple times so I assumed that i was doing it right. I have never had a penis before so I don't know how to mastervate with one. Then after some time of doing that I put him in my mouth. As I'm sucking I use my free hand and put it in my panties and start fingering myself. After I'm done there I go back up and take off my panties and insert him in me. I make a loud moan but then I start going in and out. He puts his hands on my hips as I'm going hard on him.

"Uh... Freddy!"

I moan as he makes me go faster.

"I'm... cuming."

As he says that I go as fast as I can and then I feel his hot liquids fill me. I make one last loud moan as take him out of me and I lay at his side.

"Wow you were quite the animal."

" Yeah same with you."

I smile and cuddle next to him.

After awhile we hear a knock on our door. We both start scrambling to get dressed and answer the door. Once I'm fully dressed I answer the door.

"Helloooo?"

"Yes does Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, or Chica live here?"

"Yes Bonnie and Freddy live here. Why?"

"Oh you received a package from a... Steve and Alex."

"Oh what is it?"

"I don't know I'm not allowed to open the packages. I only deliver."

" Oh okay, thank you."

She walked away.

"Hey Freddy do you know anyone named Steve or Alex?"

"No i don't. Why?"

"We received a package from them."

"Oh well let's see what's inside it."

We opened the box and what was in it was...


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie POV

As I opened the box a note was covering some white foam. As I took the note I stepped to the side so I could read and he could get it. The note read,

DearTheFazbearCrew,

I hope you enjoy the gift. We gave you the gift in hope for friendship. If you wish to meet us in person go to the coffee shop down the road, we will be there.

With love, Alex and Steve.

"What is it?"

"Its 4 necklaces, each with different color jewels in them."

"What are the colors?"

"Brown, purple, red, and yellow."

"Hey those are the theme colors for all of us!"

"Wow you're observant."

He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up! I only said it to make sure you knew it."

"Well should we tell the other two?"

"Yeah let's go."

I started to walk away with Freddy right behind me. Once we got to the door, I don't know why we didn't nock, we walk right in like it was our own place. What we found was pretty awkward. We saw Foxy and Chica laying naked on top of each other in bed. We just stood there for a second. I guess they were asleep because they didn't notice us.

"How about we come back later."

Freddy told me.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea."

We turned around and walked away. Once out the door we both leaned on the door.

"We will talk of this to anyone, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Then we started to walk away to Steve and Alex.

Once we got to the coffee shop they were there just as they said.

"Heeeey!"

I yelled.

"Oh hey."

Steve said in the most calm voice I have ever heard.

"Hi! So would you like a seat?"

Alex asked. She was more enthusiastic.

" Sure."

We grabbed some extra chairs and brought them over to the table.

"So uh, what do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmmm... I don't know... what do you two do on a regular basis?"

"Well we usually leave the city during the day and go and explore the world."

"Oh that's cool, we haven't found anything to do yet."

After awhile of just sitting and talking we eventually were invited to their place. It was already getting late so it was kind of dark. As were walking down the street a wired man ran towards us. It was pretty tall but not to big and and had a huge sword in one hand. The other arm had a machine thing on it that shot electricity. As we dodged it stopped about 20 feet away and turned back at us. I saw Freddy get ready for a fight and I did the same. Then two diamond blades crossed in front of us. I look up to see Steve and Alex holding long swords made of diamonds. Each sword was about 4 feet long.

"Please you two. Let us handle this."

Steve said while turning his head 90 degrees to look at us with one eye. The man ran back at us but Steve with his fist jabbed it into his stomach, that sent the man flying through the air.

"Ready Alex?"

"Of course."

Then Steve turned around and grabbed Alex by the waist and threw her at the man. As the man got up from the strong attack a blade is put right between the two halves of his brain. Then Alex does a front flip while still in the air and lands perfectly. She put her hands in the air and had her eyes closed.

"Perfect."

I heard Steve say.

"Where did you two learn to fight so well?"

"127 years in the wild with no one besides one person which you don't even know will change a person."

Alex answered.

"Yeah we may look like we're only 28 or so but we are a lot older then you two are."

"Oh."

"Well anyway shall we continue on our journey to our house?"

"Sure let's go."

Then we continued walking to their place.


	11. Chapter 11

Freddy POV

Once we got to their house we talked for a little until Bonnie saw some alcohol and started getting really excited saying its drink night. Alex also got excited but Steve and I just waited on the couch to see what they would do. They popped open the bottle and started drinking. We were drinking all night. Eventually we got drunk and started doing things we probably shouldn't.

"Sooooo have you two kissed yet?"

Bonnie asked them.

"No we're not like that."

Steve said trying to avoid the question.

"So you both aren't a couple?"

"No."

"So Steve you don't like her?"

"No I like her a lot just I haven't said anything yet."

"You just did."

Then Steve realized he just said that out loud.

"So you do like me?"

"Yeah I do."

Then Alex jumped on Steve and started kissing him. Bonnie and I were just sitting there watching as Alex took off his shirt then Steve did the same to her. Once he took it off he started massaging her boobs. We looked at each other and decided to walk away even though we were drunk.

The next morning we both were on the couch with a powerful headache. We got up and took a shower to get all the bad vibes off from last night. When we were walking around today with Foxy and Chica we couldn't help but laugh every now and then.

"I don't understand what is so funny?"

Foxy asked.

"Oh nothing."

Bonnie answered as we both started laughing again.

"Okay you're going to tell us or we'll kick it out of you."

Chica said stopping in from of us.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Go ahead there's nothing you could say-"

"We accidentally walked in on you both after you had sex."

"..."

"I thought you were going to say there's nothing we could say that would embarrass you."

"I guess I was wrong."

They both were blushing.

Then we saw Alex and Steve walking down the street so we caught up to them.

"Hey Alex, Steve!"

"Oh hey guys."

They stopped.

"So how was it last night?"

Bonnie asked nudging her arm.

"What?"

"Wait so you don't remember?"

" Remember what?"

" Should we tell them?"

She asked me.

"Yeah go right ahead."

"Okay so last night we had some drinks and I guess we had to many because after awhile Steve admitted to his feelings and you two started... you know..."

"Started what?"

She sounded kind of angry.

"You both got drunk and started intercourse with each other."

I interrupted.

"Oh I see. So..."

Alex turned to Steve.

"You were inside me?"

She said looking furious.

"Hey don't say it like it was my fault, we were drunk and what ever happened happened."

He said putting his hands up as protection.

" If I end up pregnant..."

" I will stay with you."

Steve interrupted.

" Really?"

"Yes forever I will be with you. Until the end."

"Awwwww."

We said at the same time. Now they are a couple for real this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Freddy POV

A few days later Foxy and I were walking around when we noticed someone walking down the other side of the street. I don't know but he seemed so familiar. We ran across the street to him not caring about cars because all we did was flip over them anyway. We ran to the guy and the second we emwere within hearing range of him he looked at us.

"Why am I not surprised to see you two here?"

Once I heard his voice I remembered who it was.

"Mike."

"Yes and you are Freddy Fazbear. Now why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you haven't noticed, this is not the real world."

"Oh yeah we know that, oh and look we changed."

"Yes I see that. Now about this world, it a a cross road point for all worlds. Anyone from any world can be here."

"How do you know that?"

"That's a good question... a question that I am not willing to answer."

He began to walk away.

"Hey wait a second. Hold on!"

"Sorry boys but if I were you... I would leave this place as soon as possible."

Then he... flashsteps away? When did he get so powerful?

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. What ever it was I don't care. What I want to know is how he got that powerful? He was only human."

"I don't know I mean our powers increased too but not that much."

"Yeah well we can't just sit here all day thinking. Come on let's go back."

"Yeah."

We went home to the girls. Once we were there we saw Mike there too.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"What an old friend can't visit?"

"Well you kind of left us hanging back there."

"Oh yeah sorry I had something to do."

"In five minutes!? How?!"

"Its simple... I was fast."

"Yeah speaking of that, how are you so fast. You're faster than Foxy is."

"I don't need to explain. There are things even in this world that I still have to protect you from. And as long as I am still alive, I will protect you... all of you."


End file.
